Scavenger Hunt
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: When the whole class helps Tweek search for his secret admirer


"Tweek! Tweek!" Wendy, Bebe, Red and Millie were running towards him. He panicked thinking they were going to jump him.

"Oh Jesus!" he fell to the ground and covered his head.

Bebe giggled and helped him back up, "No Tweek were not going to hurt you. Promise!"

Tweek stood up and grabbed the books he dropped, "Wh-what do you - nngh - want?" usually the girls never talked to Tweek but they seemed anxious to now.

"Tweek we were walking down the hallway-" started Wendy but she was cut off by Red.

"Then we passed by your locker-"

Millie then finished her sentence, "There was a note on it-"

"Yeah it's like a riddle from your secret admirer!" finished Bebe.

Tweek shook and looked at them nervously, "Wh-what?"

Bebe handed him the paper, "See look!"

Tweek took the note and unfolded it, _I have a spine but cannot bend, I can tell you things but I cannot talk, you can judge me by my looks but you will not know everything inside me. what am I? Have fun on your adventure Tweekers love you secret admirer._

Tweek shrieked, "Oh Jesus! This is too much pressure!"

"We want to help though!" said Wendy anxiously.

"Yeah this is so romantic!" said Bebe while sighing dreamily wishing someone would do this for her.

"Yeah!" agreed Red and Millie.

"I already know the first one is a book. But I don't know which one?"

"Let's go to the library!" suggested Bebe.

They went straight to the library and looked around quickly. "What are you guys looking for?" asked Kyle he was the librarians helper.

"We're trying to find a secret note for Tweek. He has a secret admirer."

"Oh well I found this note earlier, it was on top of some romance novel." he handed it to Bebe.

"Tweek! Look I found it!" she ran over to the blonde spazzing boy and handed him the note.

All the girls leaned over his shoulder and Wendy read it aloud, "I go up and down at the very same time, and never stop. What am I?"

They sat quiet for a minute when suddenly they heard Kyle answer, "Stairs…"

They turned to him, "Kyle come with us! You'll be a lot of help!"

"No way that's gay!" he replied annoyed.

Tweek shook, "Oh..O-Okay - nngh - let's go!"

Kyle thought for a minute, he didn't have anything better to do. He ran along with the girls. They sprinted to the large staircase in their school and saw a note taped to the railing. Stan was walking down the stairs, "What are you doing Kyle?"

"We're helping Tweek find his secret admirer, who has to make everything so fucking difficult."

"Oh that's gay." replied Stan.

"I know."

"Can I come too?" Stan asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Kyle nodded, "Sure."

"As I clean I get dirtier, what am I?" read Millie.

The lunch bell rang and Red then said, "A napkin!"

They sprinted to the lunch room and went to the condiments table. They tore it apart and pulled the napkins out of the dispenser until they pulled out a blue piece of paper, Kyle grabbed it and read it, "I have many keys, that do not open anything, and I have many notes but you can't see them. what am I?"

"A piano!"

The day continued like this. After every clue a new kid would join the group and continue to find clues such as…

Inside me there is light, and I can give you sight. I am no use to you when it is the day, but you might need my when it is dark. what am I?

I am a house, you can live in me. but where do I live? in the trees! what am I?

I am a basket, but do not carry me. and I am a net but you cannot catch anything with me. You can put a ball in me but I'm not used for soccer. what am I?

Eventually they came across the last riddle, "Where do you love to go?"

"Huh?" Bebe grabbed the note from Kenny, "How are we supposed to answer that?"

Cartman moaned, "We did all that for nothing!"

Tweek smiled, "I kno-know!"

"Maybe it's supposed to be a trick question." said Kyle grabbing the note, "Like a well known place."

"It's definitely the place were we'll see the secret lady." said Stan looking over Kyle's shoulder at the note.

"I know whe- ah! - where it is!" exclaimed Tweek

Wendy grabbed it, "Maybe there is a secret coded message in it?"

"I know! Gah!"

"Maybe it was all a prank." muttered Clyde.

"No! Oh Jesus! I know!"

"Maybe Tweek knows the answer considering it is his secret admirer." said Token and everyone turned to Tweek.

"Oh to much pressure!" he wailed.

"Gee whiz Twe-Tweek where do you love to go?" asked Butters.

"Stark's - nngh! - pond!" he answered nervously expecting people to laugh but they didn't.

"Let's go then!" shouted Wendy and everyone followed her.

"Where are you all going?!" asked Mr. Garrison annoyed as he saw all the kids leaving.

"To find Tweek's lover." answered Stan.

"Oh a love quest my favorite!" Mr. Garrison then got up and followed the group of children.

They arrived at the park and there was no sight of anyone. "I knew it was a prank." said Clyde annoyed.

"No look!" pointed Bebe.

Butters was waving a note he found on the bench, "Looky here fellas!"

Cartman grabbed it harshly, "Why is there another goddamn note!"

"Give it to me!" yelled Kyle.

"No! Jews can't be trusted!"

Kyle tackled Cartman and they along with the note went splashing into the water. All the girls shrieked and the guy's gasped, "You assholes ruined it!" shouted Wendy and she grabbed the note, "I can't read it…"

Tweek looked at it and shook. He sighed, "Me nie-niether…nngh…"

"Sorry Tweek." said Bebe while she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It said I love you." announced a random yet familiar nasally monotone voice.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the direction the voice came from. Craig Tucker was sitting up on a tree's branch, he simply flipped everyone off and gave them his normal unemotional glare.

"Craig your Tweek's secret admirer?!" asked Kenny surprised.

"Fags!" shouted Cartman while laughing hysterically until Kyle punched him square in the nose.

"Yeah I didn't expect Tweek to bring the whole fucking world." replied Craig as he hopped down from the tree.

"Oh Jesus! I'm sorry!"

"Hey he needed our help to solve your gay riddles!" objected Stan.

He simply flipped him off and walked over to Tweek, "Maybe your just jealous Kyle never gave you your own love scavenger hunt."

Stan turned red but glared furiously at the stupid gray-eyed dull boy. "Fuck you!"

"Well I like Tweek." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand, "I have some weird attraction to mental cases."

"Craig you know we're going to pick on you now." said Clyde and Token nodded.

"Really?" he shot them a piercing glare.

Token and Clyde looked at each other and shook their heads no, "Joking!"

Craig then turned and kissed Tweek who melted into the kiss. The scavenger hunt was long and annoying yet so worth this kiss.

"Aw look at the flaming faggots!" said Mr. Garrison while watching dreamily.


End file.
